On The Dark Side
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Clare got in a car accident and passed out on impact and soon she found herself in a strange dream like state in the Harry Potter world. Fight for survival is ensured. Eclare. Oneshot!


**On The Dark Side**

Degrassi, Harry Potter Style

Author's Note: Wow...I typed for the total of four hours on this...There is a few grammar problems, seeing it's was like 12am and nows its 3:25am that I finished typing this. *sighs* I want to type some more, but I'm sure the grammar and crap in here is crappy now, mind as well stop and look over tomorrow when I'm not tired anymore. I tried to get this done before Halloween at least. LOL. Anyway Happy Early Halloween. =) I do not own Degrassi or Harry Potter. I just own the plot and my own original characters.

**Oneshot...**

_She didn't see it coming. _

_The only thing she saw was blinding lights, before she was brought forward with a huge jerk, slamming her head against the seat of her car, her seat beat jerked her back against her seat, and her head rested on the seat behind her, as darkness over came her entire being._

"Clare!" Someone shouted her name, but she couldn't understand who.  
The book on her lap, tipped over and fell to the floorboard of the car, over. 

"Clare...Clare are you all right?" a small somewhat deep voice asked her, and she knew this voice very well.

"Eli?" She whispered, opening her wide blue eyes and was soon faced with bright green ones, with blinding light. She closed her eyes and reopened them in the next few second.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice sound hurt. Well her whole body does, she heard some cheering in the distance, and she noticed there was people in some kind of strange stands.

"I don't know. You went through the maze, a few hours ago and you reappeared here with Peter." Eli spoke, helping her to sit up straight and that is when Clare took in most of her surroundings.

She's outside of some exit or entrance of a giant maze.  
There were people in the stand looking scared.

She felt the grass underneath her, and a small wooden stick within her hands, that she almost let it go.

Her joints began to hurt and she wanted to ask Eli what's he talking about. But before she can utter a word to him, she saw a blond hair boy laying on the ground lifeless. His skin paled, and his eyes stared upward at the night sky in fear.

"P-Peter?" She whispered, shock and dread filled her system before she made a half dash to Peter's body, almost tripping over her own two feet.

She fell to her knees in confuse, as she look over him in her head. Her eyes began to tear apart, as she shook Peter's body repeatedly,

"Wake up! No, you cannot be dead! Please wake up!" Clare cried, a few droplets fell from her eyes to the ground.

She felt something soft on her shoulder and she looked up at the owner of the hand. It was a very old man.

"Let go of him, Clare." He told her softly, as Peter's father rushed out of the stands and next to his son.

"That's my son!" He yelled, dropping to his knees.

"What's going on? What's happening!" She wondered out loud, her head began to hurt and before she could think of anything else she remember pieces of information in her head of what happened. This all seemed so familiar. Like she read about this somewhere before.

'Harry Potter.'

This must be a dream, but the pain felt so real.

"My son..My son." Muttered Peter's dad, hugging his son against his body tightly, crying at his lost.

Clare shook the old man hand off of her shoulder and stand up from her spot.

She felt eyes on her as she made her way towards Eli's side. Her stick well wand still in her hands, very tight. She still has allot of tricks in her sleeve if this is what she thinks it is.

She must be in the 4th book...  
She must of fought Voldemort and Peter stepped in.

The cut on her hand told her this also.

She just has to find out who's playing who in this little fantasy. She already knew that Cedric is being played by Peter.

She's playing a female version of Harry Potter.

and Eli..must be playing the dark version of Ron.

Who's the other people?

She searched the area, recorizing many faces possible.

"Are you all right, Clare?" Eli asked her again, taking her in a huge embrace that she didn't asked for.

Clare hugged him back, pulling away. Her eyes still red from her little scene of crying seconds ago.

"It was him. It was Who-Know-Who wasn't it?" Clare whispered, finding herself playing the part as well.

The cup, laid several feet away from the two of them and they ignore it.

"Clare, Eli!" someone called, Adam. Adam came running down the the stands and reached the two of them, almost all out of breathe.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He began to ask, once he reached the two.  
Clare looked down, "I don't remember much...and I'm fine...Fine as I could ever be."

and before long the cup before them began to glow once again flashing blindly, and they could hear the old man's voice loud-"Get away from there!" but the warning came too late, the trio soon shallow up in the light, both feeling their bodies floating off of the ground.

This shocked Clare. This didn't happened in the 4th book. A scene must of change.. Her heart began to pound rapidly, and she somehow felt a strange feeling she knew where they are going, with this.

What ever happens, this isn't real. Clare told herself, grabbing her wand tightly in her hands, making her knuckles turned red and white all the same.  
Her teeth clashed together, drawing blood.

She heard faint screams from Eli and Adam...  
Just hold on. She could feel it in her bones that they were almost at there destination. The cup was a portkey.

She almost forgot that detail until now.

The light fade and the trio barely landed on their feet.

"Where are we?" Eli asked, as Adam crept beside Eli scared looking around.

"in a Cemetery" Clare whispered, as she saw tombstones lined up miles away.

"This is where he is." She then warned, and both Eli and Adam stood there frozen at Clare's words.

They both fished for their wands fast within a minute.  
The two of them pushed against each other's backs.

"All for one and one for all. We all can be each other's eyes." Eli said out loud, as Adam think real hard of a major spell that could do real damage if one of those freaks in mask comes in view.

"We need to get out of here." Adam whispered, but how?

"What ever you do, don't use Lumos. We don't want to give away our positions." Clare informed the two, taking in the view.

There was a huge pot in the center and her hand began to ache.

She felt a headache.

"They're here." Clare almost screamed, and soon about ten swirls of smoke surround the trio and it had appeared to be Death Eaters.

"Stupify!" Adam suddenly scream, a jet of red light escaped the tip of his wand hitting the last guy on the left. He stunned there for about five minutes, before the other Death Eaters stepped forward them.

They were out numbered...  
They also knew that he was here too.

"Welcome back, Clare Edwards. I see you bought friends." A bald headed man in a robe stroll in front of the Death Eaters. He was very pale and dark looking, His features represents a snake all together.

"You-know-Who." Adam whispered, fear had taken over his body.

Eli flinched at the sight and the sound of Voldemorts voice.

He nudged Adam on his side.  
"Dude, get a hold of yourself. This is your life." Eli whispered, knowing that there's a small chance they would all leave with their own life's.

Soon Adam gain control over himself.

Voldemort walked around the group. Clare eyes were glued on him.

"I see your not injured, Edwards. I see the lost of your dear friend haven't effect you. Now you will die. You all will die."

The death-eaters made a few steps forward once before Voldemort's hand flew up in the air.

"No...They're mine." He drew out his wand and soon the three friends find themselves the battle of their death's.

"Now Edwards, friends of Edwards you know the proper rules of a duel." Voldemort snake like voice whispered in the air, sending chills through out of Adam and Eli's bodies.

"bow." that was one command, and a flick of his wand, Clare, Adam and Eli felt themselves bow lowly, unwilling, and soon Clare realized what spell he had used on them. One of the three forbidden curses.

Soon the pressure was let off, leaving them stagger to there feet's.

"and now we began."

and the trio made a mad dash around each tomb stone, hiding and shielding each other.  
The protective blood within Clare will not save her from this duel at all anymore.

She could feel her cold and heavy breathing, hearing one tomb stone blew to pieces right on her left. Lucky, Adam or Eli wasn't behind there to start of with.

"Stupify!" She heard Adam's voice in a distance and red bright light flashed over head.

"Fool, this weak spell will not scratch me." Voldemort hissed with hate, deflecting the spell with his wand with ease, using the spell Protego.

Adam then dashed back behind the tombstone. dodging his spell that Voldemort send back. His breathe sound heavy, and soon his own tombstone exploded. He felt himself flying midair, landing on his feet in pain. He made a dash to the next tomb stone for cover. This time Clare made herself peeked over her own watching Voldemort turning his back on her and Eli, going after Adam.

"Your weak, boy." He hissed at him.

He then flicked his wrist-"Avada Kadavra."

Adam stopped running, as his vision was blinded with bright green light. He knew he was over...He learned all about the three forbidden curses.

The light slammed into him and soon he felt his own body fell on the ground laying lifeless. The color of his skin turned pale, and something tugged his soul out of his body.

He was gone.  
He's dead.  
"ADAM!" Clare screamed, anger and sorrow filled her being.

Eli shuts his eyes closed, tears coming out of his, he have both of his hands tighten in a pair of fist. Adam...Adam was gone. And it was because he wanted to distract You know who away from the two of them.

Clare marched out behind the tomb stone and towards Voldemort.  
"You bastard! you fucking bastard! You killed him! You freaking killed him! He did nothing wrong! Cruico!" Clare screamed, as red light escaped the tip of her wand and slammed against Voldemort.

"Clare!" Eli shouted, as he ran around his tombstone and towards her, seeing as Voldemort turned his body around with ease, when he should be in terrible pain on the ground screaming.

"Cruico!" She screamed once more, she didn't know what's real and what's not anymore.  
The curse become stronger but still wasn't enough.

This must of be her first time casting such horrible curse.  
She was in pain...and so should he.  
Eli reached for Clare's shoulder with his right arm, just as Voldemort smirked at this.

"You don't have enough hate. You don't have enough intention of kill." Voldemort hissed, and soon he flicker his wand and Clare's curse disappeared all together.  
"Good bye, Clare Edwards."  
"Avada Kadavra"

She didn't know what to do...How to react.  
Before she could do anything she felt herself being tugged back and a black figure appeared in front of her protectively.

"Run, Clare!" The green light slammed into him, and soon he felt to the floor lifeless.  
"ELI!" Clare screamed, dashing towards him, hearing Voldemort's wild evil laughter.  
Clare dropped to her knees her hands on Eli' s face, pushing his face towards her. Making him look at her with those lifeless fading green eyes.

Tears, dropped from her blue eyes.  
This hurts so much.  
She wished this wasn't real.  
"Why? Why did you protected me?" She whispered, leaning down towards his head.  
She pressed a small kiss at his jawline, as soon as Voldemort spoken his last words.  
"Now what, Edwards? Your friends are gone. Now no one will protect you."

"Avada Kadavra."

No she will not let this end like this. She will not.  
What will Harry Potter do?

Her tearful eyes snapped towards him.

"You!"

She pointed her wand at the green light fast.  
She must deflect it..At least over power it somehow.  
"Expelliarmus!" She screamed.

Bright blue light escaped the tip of her wand and it slammed against the green light itself.  
It was powerful, she knows that much. The killing curse trying with all it's might to out power her own spell, but she has a strong will. Things will not end like this.

They battled it out for minutes and Clare could feel her entire strength leaving her body.  
A small hand touched both of her shoulders. It was see through, before she knew it she saw both her friends Eli and Adam beside both of sides of her, giving her strength.  
Three more ghost figures appeared.

They were her mother, father and then Peter.  
"E-Eli? A-Adam?" She whispered, they both nodded there heads.  
"Clare." Eli whispered with such warmth, that got Clare to cry once more. His ghostly figures wiped the tears from her eyes, as Clare tried to push her spell forward some more.

"Please do not cry," He spoke in such tone, that made Clare all but not to cry.  
"Honey, you need to let go in a count of three." Her mother strong voice, told her.  
"We..We all are proud of you." Her father said, proudly before he spoke once more.  
"This time we must protect you properly." He stated.

"Clare.." Peter caught her attention.  
"Please tell my dad, I love him and I'm sorry."  
"I-I will" Her voice breaks.

"Your a good friend..Clare..." whispered Adam..  
Soon she felt a peck on her cheek.

Eli had just kissed her cheek softly.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you...I love you, Clare...Please be safe."

"1."  
Clare closed her eyes. No don't leave me!

"2."  
She opened her eyes in fear this was it.

"3"  
She let go of her spell and soon all of the souls of her beloved ones, flew towards the green light, causing a huge explotion.

She was soon become blinded and then darkness came over her.

_She opened her eyes, and found herself in her hospital bed looking straight at the ceiling. She turned to her side...Seeing her boyfriend in his chair, looking at her with surprise and then a smile on his face. She felt relief. It was all just a dream...all a nightmare. _

_"Eli?" _

_"Clare..Your awake." He stated, grabbing her hands within his own.  
"What happened?" _

_"You were in a car accident...Your parents are fine." He told her, placing a kiss on the palm of her right hand.  
She blushed. _

_"What time is it?"  
"12:01am, I'm glad that your alright." He muttered. _

_Clare smiled-"Happy Halloween!" She laughed, shocking Eli. When he looked up at her, she took this chance to kiss him. _

_"I missed you." She whispered, pulling back.  
"I missed you too." _  
**The End**

Yep, that's the end. Strange idea? Right? LOL. Anyway I wrote this for Halloween. Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think of it. =)


End file.
